Dear Dairy oO?
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Alguna veces has sentido la necesidad de expresar lo que sientes, pero el miedo no te lo permite?, bueno eso es lo que pasa en esta historia es un ¿x? los dejare con la duda, si quieren saberlo, leanlo uu


Fiction Rated: K+

Estaba sola, lo sabía, no había nadie en la pensión, solo ella o al menos eso creía. Subió a su habitación, cerro la puerta y busco entre sus cosas, una parte importante de su alma, busco casi seguro de que estaría allí en su cajón, pero no estaba, de pronto lo diviso en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, ah…. Esa ventana era su única compañera en la soledad y la tristeza así como su alma y ese objeto tan preciado.

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana sintiendo la brisa fresca rozar su rostro se sentía tan bien, por un instante se olvido del mundo, de los problemas y se limito a formar parte de la naturaleza, cerró sus ojos y oye el cantó de los parejas que informaban sobre la proximidad del atardecer; pero por más que su mente trataba su corazón no le permitía olvidarse por un solo instante de esa persona que desde hacía un tiempo le daba vuelcos y rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Quien lo diría él enamorado de ella, era simplemente absurdo, aún no comprendía que le llamaba la atención podría ser su sonrisa o sus hipnotizantes ojos, su esbelta figura que aunque frente a todos lo negará e hiciera como si simplemente era una chiquilla él sabía perfectamente que ya era toda una mujer una hermosa diosa, ante este pensamiento un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejilla, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, pensó que estaría solo, puesto que todos había decidido salir a sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Entró a la pensión y pudo respirar un aroma que nunca olvidaba, pensó que no había nadie, pero ahora estaba confirmado ella estaba aquí, en algún lugar de la casa muy probablemente su habitación ya que cuando estaban solos ninguno salió de allí, solamente para lo básico, aún no comprendía porque era así si siempre había deseado estar solos los dos, no entendía porque cuando tenía la oportunidad huía y se refugiaba en su cuarto, no era que le gustará estar sola pero a veces las circunstancias así lo decidían.

Abrió en objeto en sus manos y comenzó a transmitir en hermosas estrofas sus sentimientos, su forma en que veía las cosas a su alrededor, como él no la registraba a veces solía defenderla de patanes, que vaya sino abundaban en la escuela, y otras simplemente la ignoraba; era extraño por así decirlo. Cuantas veces se había sentido segura con él y al mismo tiempo tan distante, recordaba y al hacerlo sentía que no estaba bien esconderle sus sentimientos en ocasiones podía notar como lo miraba con cierta admiración y cariño otras simplemente no lo hacía.

Era eso precisamente lo que le impedía decir lo que sentía, una lágrima surcó su mejilla tranzando un doloroso camino que termino perdiéndose entre su cuello y su blusa. Vaya que a veces la hacía llorar pero él nunca se dio cuenta, el silencio imperaba y solo dos almas se encontraban en aquel lugar. En ese momento el espíritu acompañante de aquel chico se hizo presente tratando de alguna manera de ayudar a la chica con su pena, dándole ánimos, diciéndole que no se preocupará que todo saldría bien a lo que está soltó una carcajada ya que dicha frase solo era profesada por el dueño de la casa. Agradeció al espíritu su ayuda más sus lágrimas no cesaron al contrario incrementaron.

Como deseaba el espíritu poder decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero le había jurado a su amo no mencionar nada hasta que él lo hiciera, le dolía verla así, soltó un largo suspiro y observo por la ventana tratando de alejar esos tristes pensamientos, siguió con su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar voces en una de las habitaciones, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería que lo viera, con cierta curiosidad escucho lo que las personas de adentro platicaban cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de los sentimientos de la chica y como su espíritu se empeñaba en hacerle creer lo contrario, se maldijo a si mismo.

El había jurado que haría pagar muy caro a quien la hiciera llorar, que le haría conocer las entradas del más allá, lo haría sufrir de tal modo que pediría que mejor lo dejase entrar al mundo de los muertos que estar vivo soportando su tortura, pero nunca imagino que la causa de que ella estuviera triste fuera por él y su estupido orgullo que no dejaban que mostrará sus sentimientos, estaba triste y lo sabía no podía hacer nada para calmar ese llanto que salía casi involuntariamente, intento por unos momentos recordar todas las cosas maravillosas que había vivido sin embargo en todas estaba él, no había ninguna donde no apareciera.

Su rostro, sus labios que instaban a probarlos, sus ojos, ah…. Esos ojos que ahora estaban opacos y vacíos por el dolor que se hacia cada vez más presente, no quería llegar a lastimarla solo protegerla y curarla, ahora era cuando debía hacerlo así que entró sigiloso tratando de no ser notado, pero su espíritu lo presintió lo que hizo que volteará a verlo, acto seguido ella, su mundo se derrumbó al verla tan destrozada, no podía creer lo que estaba bien desde cuando él estaba oyendo o mejor dicho desde cuando estaba aquí, se cría sola pero no fue así, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y fuerte, rápidamente volteo la cara para que no notase su situación pero era muy tarde, él ya la había visto, noto también que llevaba entre sus manos un cuaderno muy distintivo de ella, era muy creativa le gustaba andar dibujando y redecorando cada rincón de la casa.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un carmín un poco fuerte al notar la mirada tan penetrante de su compañero, se veía hermosa con ese sonrojo y aún más el solo le daba en la espalda dando un cierto aire de divinidad, era un espectáculo digno de recordar y apreciar, bajo la cabeza le apenaba el sentir eso, pero más le dolía verlo pues con eso volvían los recuerdos y los tristes sentimientos, una lágrima rebelde resbaló intentando en vano seguir el trayecto de sus compañeras que anteriormente había salido, ya que una mano le impidió el paso, al sentir la suave piel de su rostro sonrió y se dio la libertad a si mismo de que ese día se lo diría, ya no temía no ser correspondido, aunque sentía la suave mano acariciando su mejilla no levantaba el rostro ahora por el sonrojo que se había apoderado aún más de ella, sintió como poso su mano en su mentón y la obligó a verlo, fue ahí cuando vio lo más hermoso que pocas veces había visto, con anterioridad pudo haberlas notado pero no eran como ahora, antes eran de cinismo, sarcasmo y en ciertas ocasiones picardía, pero ahora podía ver una llena de ternura dirigida solamente a ella, se le veía tan confundida y eso la hacía lucir hermosa, se sentó en el marco de la ventana al igual que como estaba ella y no lo resistió, no pudo sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que su alma le permitía, se impresionó por tal acto pero correspondió el abrazo y así se mantuvieron por unos instantes hasta que recordó a cierto mirón.

Volteó a verlo y "amablemente" le pidió que se retirará y los dejará a solas, el espíritu muy obediente como siempre desapareció permitiéndoles privacidad a ambos, no se querían separar deseaban seguir así, pero su corazón lo motivaba a hacer otra acción, con cautela se soltó del abrazó y levanto con una mano el mentón de la chica y con la otra la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, era poca la distancia entre ambos, el cuaderno calló en silencio mientras ambos acortaban como en acuerdo mutuo la distancia, deseaba saciar ese deseo por probar sus labios, si bien esta conciente que no eran los primeros para ella si lo eran y estaba emocionada. El corazón palpitaba y sentía que si no lo hacía ahora moriría, ahora estaba más que seguro no dejaría que nadie más se le acercará que la tocará, el la quería y no dejaría que fuera de otro, sonaba machista y lo sabía pero no quería perderla ella era el motivo por el cual el seguía en la pensión también sus amigos claro está pero aún así, era sus sonrisa lo primero que miraba y luego sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de energía y aunque demostraran frialdad estaba conciente que no era así.

Por fin el tan deseado contacto se dio, él la guiaba con su boca e invitaba a la suya a seguir con esa danza que había comenzado con un simple roce y ahora era apasionante, sus lengua batallaban por tener el control, pero ninguna cedía, se separaron tan solo un poco para respirar, ya que para desgracia de ambos necesitaban el aire para vivir. Continuaron con su juego, mientras él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, poco a poco los besos se fueron intensificando, como también en sus cuerpos el calor iba aumentando, algo en él comenzó a reaccionar de una manera que jamás se había imaginado, bueno talvez solo algunas veces, pero esas no eran reales, estaba segura de eso, pero estaría de acuerdo en darle rienda suelta a sus emociones?. Hasta ahora ninguna había cruzado palabras y eso en cierta forma la tenía preocupada no sabía si la besaba porque la quería o simplemente quería jugar con ella, si era así jamás se lo perdonaría, así que decidida decidió separarse y encararlo.

Dos simples palabras hicieron que el chico soltará una carcajada haciendo enojar a la chica, la cual no estaba contenta con el resultado obtenido, así que volvió a preguntar -_¿Por qué?_ – El chico la miró inquisitivamente, rodó los ojos y volvió a observarle y le respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo –¿_Aún no te das cuenta?_ – Ahora si estaba confundida no entendía a que quería llegar contestándole con otra pregunta, no entendía como no había notado el porque la había besado siendo ella tan perceptiva. Aún así decidió contestarle su pregunta ya que no quería que malinterpretará las cosas, suspiro y le contesto –_Porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida, por eso, y porque te quiero_ – Eso era lo que sus oídos querían oír pero había una parte de ella que no estaba segura de esa respuesta, si bien sabía que él no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de decir las cosas, también sabía que nunca se prestaba para las mentiras. Pero porque ahora estaba tan confundida, lo entendía posiblemente sea porque él no es de andar diciendo con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, la acerco a él y la volvió a abrazar tratando con eso de hacerle entender la verdad y despejarle toda duda que tuviera en cuanto a él.

Podía sentir sus respiraciones sincronizadas y el viento soplando suave haciendo que algunos cabellos rebeldes cayeran en su rostro, él los apartó suavemente volvió a verla a los ojos y ahí lo comprendió todo, él no le estaba mintiendo le estaba hablando desde el corazón y si lo decía así de fácil era porque estaba aprovechando que no había nadie y que no habría nadie que le molestará o le avergonzará por sus actos. Se sentía dichosa de saber que era correspondida así que decidió dejar que su corazón la guiará, no sabía lo que sucedería después pero ahora trataría de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado. Volvieron a besarse una vez más, pero al contrario de las anteriores ocasiones estaba lleno de pasión y amor, ahora todo estaba aclarado ya no había dudas, solo deseaban sentirse y recompensar el tiempo que había desperdiciado por sus temores, una mano traviesa comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar a su rodillas, comenzó a subir lentamente por su pierna internándose en la falda de esta, esperaba un "detente" o talvez "aún no es tiempo" pero nada, su cabeza se lo decía pero su corazón hacía que su cuerpo no reaccionará, le gustaba lo que hacía se sentía tan bien.

Pero que debía hacer ¿detenerlo, no podía era una sensación placentera, así que optó por responder el beso, de esta manera comprendió que le gustaba y que no daría queja por ella, se aventuro un poco más y subió su mano hasta posarse en su muslo acariciándolo muy sutilmente, esto hacía que ambos fueran intensificando el beso, su mano comenzó a bajar del cuello a su pecho, deseaban fundirse en uno solo, sentirse y amarse como solo ellos podrían hacerlo, como si fuera en mutuo acuerdo, se levantó cargándola, llevándola consigo hasta el futón, se sentaron y prosiguieron su juego olvidado segundos atrás. Decidió seguir conduciendo sus manos hasta los botones de la blusa, empezó a desabrochar uno por uno, lentamente, espero ver alguna reacción de su parte y lo único que vio fue una tierna pero picara sonrisa, así que lo tomó como un "_sigue_" , deslizó sus manos por sus hombros haciendo que la blusa cayera, ella no deseaba quedarse atrás así que desabrocho poco a poco los botones de su camisa, introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa y con delicadeza la separó de su cuerpo, observo entonces como su cuerpo había cambiado tomando una forma más esbelta marcando claramente sus atributos como mujer no podía negarlo ante sus ojos era perfecta, sus pectorales bien formados y esos abdominales bien marcados quien diría que tanto entrenamiento daría un fruto como ese.

La atrapó en sus brazos y comenzó a aspirar el dulce aroma que salía de su cuerpo, empezó a besar su cuello haciendo que soltará algunos suspiros que más que eso parecían gemidos, le gustaba causar ese tipo de reacción en ella, se sentía tan bien sus labios en su cuello no podía negarlo la estaba haciendo feliz, lo sabía perfectamente, descendió sus manos hasta el cierre de su falda y lo bajó con cautela, de esta forma logró en cuestión de instantes despojarla de la prenda tan estorbosa según él, los sentimientos eran encontrados en cuestión de minutos ya a ninguno lo cubría su ropa, él la acomodo suavemente sobre el futón quedando él encima de ella, probó de nuevos sus labios eran delicioso manjar, nunca pensó que podría probarlos siempre imagino que solo en sus mejores sueños él le permitiría eso. Se separó un poco y la observó bien, era perfecta, lo era no había nadie en este mundo que se le asemejará, nisiquiera los mejores actores o modelos a opinión de ella.

Sabían lo que seguía pero ninguno de los dos deseaba parar, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que continuaron, comenzó en su boca y comenzó a trazar un camino en dirección a su cuello donde se detuvo un instante tratando de grabar cada forma, curva de su cuerpo tanto con sus manos como con su boca, siguió dibujando el camino que lo llevo hasta uno de sus pechos, sonrió maliciosamente y sopló ligeramente sobre el pezón, al sentir esto no pudo retener la reacción que había logrado en ella haciendo que su cuerpo se erizará y su pezón se pusiera erecto, sonrió satisfecho de lograr su cometido. Sin más comenzó dando besos cortos alrededores de este en forma de espiral hasta llegar a ese delicado botón rosa, primero lo lamió tratando de sentir su delicado contorno, era inexplicable lo que estaba sintiendo, todo su cuerpo era una masa de nervios que se rendían con facilidad antes los actos del chico.

Pero lo deseaba, eso era lo que quería, solo pedía con increíble fervor que no acabará que no fuera un sueño, sentir su boca en todo su cuerpo la hacia sentir demasiadas emociones que no podía retener haciendo que salieran en pequeño gemidos que casi no se oían, pero audibles para el joven, las caricias siguieron ahora ya no lamía, succionaba como quien sorbe por la pajilla de su bebida favorita, se sentía tan bien, pero se sentía un poco egoísta ya que solo ella estaba disfrutando y él no, abruptamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir pequeños mordiscos que causaron que la chica gimiera más fuerte que antes, le encantaba la forma en que decía su nombre entre gemidos que mezclaban placer y sorpresa, no satisfecho comenzó de nuevo su ruta al otro pecho, las caricias eran igual pero cada vez más sentía la necesidad de poder unirse al chico y sentirlo, sabía que debía ser con calma no podía asustarla, así que prefiero lo clásico, llevarlo todo con paciencia, así era y lo aceptaba aunque a veces la hacía perder el control sobre su cuerpo entendía a la perfección lo que quería no podría resistencia, después de todo no se sentía mal.

Su camino cambio de rumbo y bajo a su vientre donde lo besó con ternura, soñaba con que algún día le diera el regalo más grande que la vida le puede dar después de ella, y que justo ese lugar albergaría a su preciado tesoro protegiéndolo por nueve meses hasta el momento en que decidiera que ya era hora de enfrentarse al mundo, ese era su sueño darle un hijo, pero pudo notar ternura en sus ojos al momento de besarla, sabía que él estaba pensando en lo mismo, parecía una locura pero sus pensamientos estaban casi en la misma sincronía, exceptuando los momentos en que él la hacia perder el control, prosiguió con camino llegando a la parte más vulnerable para ella, creyó por un momento que se detendría que no llegaría a más pero notó su error en cuanto sintió la lengua intruso de su amante dentro de su intimidad, era algo totalmente distinto eso era notable, más sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo era como un imán, pero lo que realmente hizo reaccionar al chico y a su entrepierna fue cuando acarició con su lengua el botón más delicado dentro de ella, provocando que de su garganta emergiera un gemido tan excitante a sus oídos que no pudo retener la tentación de volverlo a hacer, no lo podía explicar era tan distinto a cuando estuvo en sus pechos, ahora sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tales caricias, quería que se quedará ahí, la hacía gozar de algo tan hermoso, sentirlo de esa forma no era lo que esperaba pero le agradaba, debido al primer movimiento intruso dentro de ella se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas y de vez en cuando arqueaba la espalda, dándole con este movimiento mayor libertad a la traviesa lengua de su acompañante.

Cesó al notar que la chica parecía estar lista para lo que seguía, levantó la cabeza viéndole directamente a los ojos para poder entender el por qué había parado, entonces lo notó había echo lo que quería se veía tan hermosa podía observar claramente como todo el cuerpo de la chica perlaba en sudor y la luz de la luna la hacía ver realmente angelical, aún no podía crear el ángel que los Grandes Espíritus le habían obsequiado y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondida, sentimiento que había nacido desde hacía 3 años, después del torneo de shamanes, fue ahí donde se percató de que no solamente la miraba como su amiga sino también como una de las personas más especiales y deseaba con el corazón que él algún día le llegará a pedir que fuese su novia y cual fue su sorpresa al ser correspondido de tal forma, oficialmente esas palabras jamás salieron de sus labios pero estaba conciente de que sus actos demostraban por completo sus sentimientos.

Volvió al lugar que destino como su punto de partida y saboreo una vez más ese delicioso sabor de sus labios, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella para culminar ese acto, así que se percato de que estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, para que después no se arrepintiera, así que sin rodeos le dijo –"_¿Estás segura?_- le observó detenidamente por unos segundos que para él fueron una eternidad y luego sonrió tranquilamente afirmándole con la cabeza, cuando el comenzó a penetrarla por instinto abrió más las piernas para que pudiera entrar sin ningún problema, al principio todo iba bien, se había cumplido su sueño lo podía sentir dentro de ella, era un suave pétalo de rosa podía sentirlo perfectamente mientras rozaba su virilidad dentro de su intimidad.

Paró en saco al sentir un ligero dolor cuando topo con una barrera al intentar penetrarla más, escucho un pequeño pero ahogado grito de dolor proveniente de la garganta de ella, no puedo disimular la tristeza que le dio verla llorar, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y todo era por él, ella noto en su semblante lo que estaba sintiendo reunió fuerzas y con una sonrisa le dijo –"_Sigue, no te preocupes, será solo por un momento_"- aún no comprendía de donde sacaba tanta felicidad pero asintió y continuó, agradecía mentalmente que ella se hubiera guardado para él y se sintía dichoso de ser el primero en profanar ese tesoro escondido dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable del dolor que le provocaba, así que la embistió con tal fuerza y delicadeza que la barrera cedió provocando con esto que un hilo de sangre saliera de su intimidad indicando el rompimiento de su virginidad, se sentía dichosa de que hubiera sido él el que le hiciera perder su virginidad; el dolor aún estaba latente pero ya no tan fuerte como al principio.

Rápidamente el dolor fue suplantado por placer al sentirlo dentro suyo, las embestidas iban en aumento y por consiguiente los gemidos también ahora eran un poco más sonoros, ambos se sentían felices de poder hacerlo con la persona que amaban, se estaban demostrando cuanto se querían sin necesidad de las palabras, sino solamente con los hechos, lentamente el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a reaccionar haciendo que las paredes de su intimidad empezará a aprisionar la virilidad del chico dándole un suave masaje, sintiendo de esta manera que el momento estaba acerca, así que aumento la velocidad de las embestidas tratando de penetrarla aún más, tratando de sentirla. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos emitieron un gemido al unísonio sintiendo, logrando de esta manera que la chica arqueará la espalda permitiendo a él en una última embestida penetrar dentro de ella, sintiendo su virilidad no podía pedir más, estaba contenta estaba agradecida por todo lo que le había dado, en ese momento ambos sintieron como dentro de la chica los líquidos se mezclaron fue en ese momento cuando se sintieron una sola persona.

Apoyo todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica, quien lo veía tiernamente acariciándole la cabeza tan finamente, tomo entre sus manos las de ellas y las besó con dulzura, él era único, la había echo vivir una experiencia nueva de la forma más hermosa que ella ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera vivido. Le agradecía infinitamente la felicidad que le había compartida, por todos esos recuerdos tan hermosos que había dejado permanentemente en su cabeza. Ambos estaban cansados, así que decidieron relajarse, él se acerco a ella y besó sus labios mientras salía de ella cuidadosamente. Jaló las sábanas que por el movimiento de sus cuerpos habían terminado a un lado de ellos y los cubrió a ambos, la dicha de estar con el ser amado era algo indescriptible, se besaron por última vez y el le dijo sutilmente al oído –"_Nunca vayas a olvidar que TE _AMO"- ante esta declaración la chica se sonrojo violentamente, pero inmediatamente contesto –"_yo también TE _AMO"- y así conformes con sus sentimientos y sabiéndose correspondidos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó al sentir que un rayo de luz había entrado pegándole fuertemente en la cara, se molestó pero entonces recordó el hermoso sueño que había tenido.

Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había experimentado, sintió que algo se movía a su costado muy insistentemente, así que volteo preocupado para ver que ocurría, ella no solía moverse tanto cuando dormía pero todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon cuando la vio sonreír, aún cuando dormía se veía hermosa. Si, hacia dos meses desde que se habían entregado mutuamente, y claro con el regreso de los habitantes a la pensión significaba manifestarles al resto de los huéspedes lo que había sucedido, no del todo, claro estaba.

Anna fue la primera en notar el cambio en ambos chicos y no era difícil, pero conociendo al resto de la tropa se darían cuenta algo tarde. Así es Anna e Yoh se habían casado un año después de culminado el Torneo, al enterarse de la noticia viajaron a Izumo para contarles la buena nueva a toda la familia, Yoh no podía estar más feliz que ahora, Anita su querida Anita albergaba dentro de su vientre al futuro sucesor de la familia Asakura, esto fue motivo de felicidad y excusa por parte del abuelo y padre de Yoh para beber, claro está que no pudieron hacerlo teniendo a Anna y a la señora Kino cerca u.u

Hao había decidió viajar con Mari a Italia para poder recordar viejos momentos; sip Hao también estaba ahí; debido a que después de terminado el Torneo de Shamanes se declaro a Yoh como el vencedor, así que viendo que no tenía ya ningún motivo seguir peleando optó por vivir tranquilamente en lo que cabe la palabra, Mari fue la única de todos sus seguidores que estuvo a su lado aún cuando él había perdido, así que el Shaman de Fuego no tardo en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Mari hacia él, cayendo así también en que él estaba enamorado de igual manera de Mari. A los seis meses de haberse casado Yoh y Anna, Hao informó oficialmente a su familia….si, ya lo había aceptado como un Asakura, que se casaría con Mari y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar en especial por parte de Anna que le obsequio a Mari como regalo de bodas un libro titulado "1000 formas de torturas para hacer que mi esposo haga todo lo que yo diga" n.nUuu, claro que en cuanto Hao lo vio lo quemó y lo arrojó muy lejos.

Lizerg pues se regresó a Inglaterra a continuar con sus estudios, tiempo después según una carta que envió se encontró con la doncella Jeanne así que decidieron probar suerte y para sorpresa de todos hace 6 meses nos invitaron a la boda, fue buena exceptuando la parte en la que Lizerg corrió a Hao por todo el jardín de la casa puesto que él no sabía que ese bueno para nada seguía con vida y menos que estaba viviendo en la casa de Yoh, después de aclaradas las confusiones y de que Yoh salvará a Hao de que Anna lo castrará por andar diciendo que eran unos calenturientos, ganándose un golpe por parte de Yoh? o.0Uuu, todo siguió "normalmente".

Y que decir de……….una pequeña voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio, aún no se había percatado de que la chica le hablaba así que sacudió su cabeza y trato de escucharla pero le parecía casi imposible pues la adoraba y como no, si cada vez que se demostraban el cariño la hacia sentir en las nubes era cierto, era todo un caballero y ahora no temía demostrar cuanto la amaba aún enfrente de su hermano.

Desde que su hermano se entero definitivamente las cosas no fueron las mismas, en cuanto le comentaron sobre su relación Horo Horo saltó como una fiera sobre el pobre de Len, que solo atinó a sacar su cuchilla y defenderse ante tal reacción a Pilika no le quedó de otra que pedirle a su "hermanita", como adoraba decirle así en esas circunstancias nisiquiera un tomate le ganaba, que lo tranquilizará, -"_quien se imaginaría que Tamao tendría el carácter para domar a semejante hoyo negro_"-"_Oye!_"- era verdad su hermano y Tamao estaban saliendo desde hacía algún tiempo y fue por ese motivo que planearon un viaje a Hokkaido, Horo Horo tenía la idea de enseñarle Snowboard a Tamao y estar un poco de tiempo juntos, claro que cuando regresó no esperaría esto, las siguientes dos semanas de enterarse, nisiquiera le dirigía la palabra ya que se sentía traicionado por parte de ambos, él consideraba a Len su mejor amigo y no creyó que le llegaría a arrebatar a su hermanita. Por otro lado, ella era su hermanita su mejor amigo y el más preciado tesoro que tenía.

Así que Pilika decidió hablar con su hermano a solas y sería, cosa rara ya que ella no es así, eso fue lo que hizo que Horo aceptará acompañarla a comprar las cosas para la cena que Anna le había encargado ayudándole en dejarlos a sola, Anna era muy perceptiva y nadie lo podía negar, si bien en un principio lo notó tampoco hizo nada para hacer que los demás lo supieran, dentro de ellos agradecieron profundamente el silencio de Anna, ya que en cierta ocasión los había escuchado comentar acerca de todo lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos, los chicos notaron la presencia de Anna y le pidieron que no dijera nada, está simplemente sonrió y prometió guardar el secreto hasta que ellos decidieran decirlo pero también les pidió que se cuidarán lo que hizo que se sonrojarán ante el comentario de la rubia, si bien en un principio había demostrado ser fría con el paso de tiempo se libero de las cadenas y les mostró a todos tal cual era, y esa parte solamente Yoh la conocía ahora entendían el porque estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Pilika aprovecho la oportunidad que Anna le dio y al salir del supermercado le pidió que la acompañará al parque, claro que Horo no estaba del todo feliz, así que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas a ellas y se mantuvieron en silencio, un incómodo silencio para ambos que Horo rompió casi enseguida –"_¿Por qué? _"- comprendía a la perfección el dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermano, sabía que no le era fácil entender el porque se había enamorado de Len, pero aún así ordeno sus ideas y ordenó las palabras que le diría para no lastimarlo –"_Porque lo amo y me siento feliz a su lado_"- al escuchar esas palabras Horo solo atinó a agachar la cabeza volviéndose a crear la tensión entre ellos, Pilika seguía ordenando sus ideas, aclaro su garganta intentando con esto llamar la atención del chico, lo cual consiguió, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y continuó –"_Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que eres mi hermano y que yo te seguiré queriendo, debes entender que ya no soy una niña, ya tengo edad suficiente para tener novio_"- realizó una pausa buscando las palabras exactos para que él no las malinterpretará, siguió –"_Te aprecio y te quiero como a mí vida, sabes que sería capaz de darla por ti, pero así como tú amas a Tamao y ambos lo saben y corresponden de igual manera nos sentimos Len y yo, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, te quiero y te aprecio pero necesito que me entiendas, no quiero verlos pelear todo el tiempo; me entristece saber que a pesar de ser grandes amigos yo soy la causa de su disputa_"- ante tal confesión Horo se quedo en estado de shock, su mente procesaba poco a poco lo dicho anteriormente por su pequeña hermanita, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Tamao la noche anterior, si bien era cierto que era su hermanita el hecho de que ella tuviera novio, no implicaba que se alejaría de él, sobre todo porque Len era una buena persona y aunque no le gustará aceptarlo sabía perfectamente que él la protegería y sería capaz de dar su vida por ella si era necesario, así que volteo a ver su pequeña niña y sonrió, diciéndole -"_lo sé y lo entiendo, solo que no quería aceptar que ya habías crecido y ya eres toda una mujercita, acepto su relación pero dile a ese cuerno de chino que si se atreve a hacerte algo juro por mi estómago que lo haré sufrir la más grande tortura que haya imaginado, y que no se vaya a burlar, porque lo estoy diciendo en serio_"- de repente se oyó pasos atrás de ellos y por instinto voltearon, a Pilika se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que Horo rodaba los ojos como queriendo que eso no fuera cierta, pero para su desgracia era verdad Len estaba ahí y al parecer había oído toooooooda la plática –"_Se oye gracioso viniendo de ti, al menos debo agradecerte por aceptar nuestra relación Hoto, y no te preocupes la cuidaré como mi tesoro más preciado, no quiero fallarle a ella y menos a ti, tranquilizate_"- Horo sabía que Len no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero al verlo tan seguro de sus palabras una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió, así que se relajó, los vió y prosiguió –"_Más te vale que así sea o conocerás las peores torturas que existen en este mundo y en el otro_"- dijo con un aire de victoria, intrigado le preguntó –"_y como piensas hacer eso, Hoto Hoto?_"- pensando que no tendría respuesta a eso, para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes Horo sonrió maléficamente y contesto-"_fácil le pediré ayuda a Anna es la mejor en hacer sufrir,¿no?...Oye, y mi nombre es Horo Horo ¬ ¬_"- bufó molesto al darse cuenta del insulto de su amigo, para ese momento tanto Pilika como Len se reían por la tarde reacción de Horo, este a su vez se contagio de la risa de sus cuerdos ahora "familiares" y les siguió con la risa.

Después de eso ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora que recordaba había visto la noche anterior algo que le llamó mucho la atención con suavidad quiso levantarse y buscar al dichoso objeto, pero una mano se lo impidió, deseaba algo más eso era notable así que lo observó fijamente su rostro y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, al momento de sentir que la miraba utilizó una de sus mejores caras y sensualmente lo guío hasta el baño, deseaba recordar la noche anterior, así que no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar, ambos deseaban volver a sentirse. Así fue como olvido el otro asuntillo que lo había estado intrigando.

Al terminar, después de hora y media, ambos salieron pero al contrario de Len, Pilika aún no estaba vestido, Len se encontraba con el uniforme del colegio que consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa formal de manga larga, pero a él no le gustaba usarlo así, de modo que se la arremangaba haciéndolo ver más sexy y guapo, recordó entonces que era aquello que iba a hacer antes, se acerco a la ventana y recogió el cuaderno que aquella vez había visto en las manos de Pilika, no es que le gustará espiar las cosas ajenas, pero una curiosidad impresionante se despertó en él por saber que secretos guardaba, lo abrió con cuidado y revisó hoja por hoja, vaya que tenía dotes para escribir, desde niña le había gustado escribir en poesía las cosas que miraba y sentía, luego con la ayuda de su hermano la convertía en canciones. Un pequeño sonido lo sacó de su importante tarea, haciéndolo voltear a mirar a su compañera de cuarto, le resultaba graciosa la forma en que buscaba desesperadamente su uniforme, el cual se encontraba sobre el futón, no quería decirle donde estaba, ya que le fascinaba verla así pero sabía que si no lo hacía Anna podría regañarlos e inclusive hacer que su hermosa ainu se enojará con él, así que con culpabilidad le indico con el dedo el lugar donde estaba el culpable de su tan elegante vocabulario empleado hace solo cinco minutos.

Poco a poco se fue vistiendo para deleite de Len que se había quedado embobado con ella, sabía lo que era capaz de provocar en él y le gustaba aplicarlo de vez en cuando, en especial cuando él se comportaba tan cariñoso con ella, así que lo hizo a paso lento talvez para como decirlo excitarlo con solo verla y vaya que lo había logrado, por un instante perdió la noción del tiempo pero regresó a la normalidad cuando ella abandonó por unos instantes la habitación para poder arreglarse mejor, sonrió era feliz pero entonces recordó lo que tenía en sus manos, llegó a la última hoja y notó que había sido escrito el día en que todo comenzó, leyó con cuido y notó que era casi igual a su historia, escuchó como entraban y entonces vio a Pilika, la amaba ahora lo sabía y estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos, la llamó y la invitó a sentarse en su regazo, la abrazo como si fueran a arrebatársela, aspiro su aroma olía a rosas, posó sus manos en su cintura y la beso como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, acto seguido le susurro al oído que le cantará la canción que tenía en su cuaderno y que terminará de escribirlo.

No se había percatado de ello, si bien estaba abrazada a él nunca notó que en una de sus manos se encontraba su libreta o "la mitad de su alma" como le llamaba ella, rápidamente entendió lo que quería, así que sin más demora lo comenzó a deleitar con su voz cantándole:

_Dear Diary  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed  
me. He took my breath away.  
Dear Diary  
I can't get him off my mind and it scares me  
'cause I've never felt this way. No one in this  
world knows me better than you do, so diary I'll  
confide in you.  
Dear Diary  
Today I saw that boy. As he walked by I thought  
he smiled at me. And I wondered does he know  
what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I  
could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I  
feel or would that scare him away. Diary, tell  
me what to do, please tell me what to say.  
Dear Diary  
One touch of his hand now I can't wait to see  
that boy again. He smiled and I thought my  
heart could fly._

Se detuvo por unos instantes pensando en como podría terminar esa canción puesto que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, ahora era feliz, así que no pasó mucho tiempo, se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

_Diary, do you think that we'll  
be more than friends? I've got a feeling we'll  
be so much more than friends._

Sellaron con un beso su eterno amor, y hubieran seguido si no fuera porque Anna les llamó diciendo que si no se apuraban los iría a buscar ella y los dejaría peor que a Hao y Lizerg, en cuanto la rubia mencionó ese hecho el recuerdo surco sus mentes, cuando en una de sus cotidiana peleas habían destrozado parte del jardín, alegaban que el otro había comenzado, pero a Anna no le causó el menor interés en saberlo, solo quería su jardín arreglado antes del atardecer; pero como necio Hao no lo hizo al igual que Lizerg que alegaba no tener la culpa así comenzó de nuevo las ya tan famosas discusiones, de pronto la dueña de la casa hizo acto presente y les dio un regalo al intensivo del hospital por más de tres meses, Mari simplemente opinó que definitivamente Chuck se miraba más guapo que ellos dos juntos, así que ya se imaginarán como quedaron.

Volviendo a la realidad decidieron no hacer enojar a la dueña de la casa, iniciando su descenso y reunirse con los demás, de pronto Len recordó que había olvidado algo muy importante en la habitación, soltó a Pilika y le pidió que después de clases lo acompañará un lugar especial pues tenía algo importante que decirle, esta afirmó besándolo con ternura, se imaginaba que era lo que el su querido chinito le diría y ya sabía la respuesta que le daría, ahora si podía decir que era feliz, cuantas veces no lo soñó y ahora todo se hacía realidad. Busco entre los cajones y halló lo que buscaba, lo abrió y observo con felicidad lo que con recelo guardaba, sabía que solamente se vería bien en ella y solamente en ella, ya estaba, lo había decidido sería hoy, su corazón le indicaba que todo saldría bien y que en más adelante solo habría felicidad para ellos.

Cerro el objeto en sus manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo, asegurándose que no se le fuera a caer y que revelará lo que allí se encontraba, estaba seguro de su amor, así sin más bajó a encontrarse con los demás y seguir amando por la eternidad a esa persona tan especial –"TE AMO"- le dijo muy sensualmente al oído, y esta le contesto de igual forma –"yo también TE AMO, que nunca se te vaya a olvidar". Era ahora o nunca se lo tenía que decir ya estaba cansada de estar esperando, si algo era bien sabido era que Pilika no tenía mucha paciencia, así que reunió fuerzas y se lo preguntó de un solo –"_Pilika….¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi esposa?_"- Esta miro fijamente la caja que Len sostenía en sus manos, en las cuales se encontraba un precioso anillo en forma de corazón y que en su interior se encontraba un diamante muy hermoso y brillantes, ella no escatimaba en objetos materiales sino en el sentimiento con que se dieran las cosas, no dejó más en dudas al chico y le contesto –"_Si Len, si quiero ser tu esposa_"- fue tanta su emoción que la levantó y la alzó en el aire, diciéndole cuanto le amaba y que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo y así sería porque ambos estaban concientes de que:

"La Felicidad no consiste en cuanto se tiene, sino como se goza lo que se tiene"

Qué tal que les pareció? A mi me gustó, disculpen si hay algunos errores pero es mi primer fic así que téngame compasión TToTT…. Igual los veo en la próxima, dejen reviews acepto de todo, chaoo,

A por cierto este fic va dedicado para mi amiga Chayo, no c porque pero tu eres mi punto de inspiración jijiji………….a mis dos grandes amigas Meritx y Liver Gil, saludos chicas.

Sayonara, Matta ne!


End file.
